A Time and Place for Everything
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: The guys from Big Time Rush come back to the Palmwoods after their first tour and Camille decides to do something that will hopefully welcome Logan home in the warmest of ways. Lomille Smutty one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in relation to the show, the band or the guys themselves. This is just my imagination put into words. Happy reading.

After months on the road touring around so many different states and seeing so many of Big Time Rush's fans, Logan could confidently say that he was on top of the world. Everything was going great and he was looking forward to having a lengthy holiday before him and the other guys started working on their next album back at the studio with their at times overbearing producer. He definitely needed some down time and he was looking forward to spending the majority of it with his steady girlfriend Camille; he hadn't seen her in such a long time and missed her quite terribly.

As Logan got out of the car with his three friends outside the Palmwoods entrance he felt his stomach start to flutter; in mere minutes the girl of his dreams would be in his arms again and he didn't plan on letting her go any time soon. As he grabbed his suitcase out of the car's trunk he pictured himself kissing the life out of Camille, running his tongue across her lips and twirling her wavy hair around his fingers as he pulled her in closer. He felt his body tense at the sensual thoughts going through his mind; although he and Camille had made out with each other to extensive lengths with so much heat between the two of them it had never gone any further.

If he was being honest, Logan only started having dirtier fantasies about his girlfriend a few weeks ago; he hadn't been ready before but he was now and he just didn't know how to approach Camille about it. What if he came on too strongly and she reacted badly? Thoughts similar to this had flooded his consciousness for the days prior to returning home.

"Dude?... You ok?" James asked as he turned around from the lobby doors staring back at his friend who was still standing by the now driving away cab.

"Yeah, I just...thought I forgot something that's all" Logan stated as he hurriedly caught up with James and the others. Once inside the elevator he let out a shaky breath trying to calm his ever present nerves; he was excited to see Camille but so worried at the same time, he didn't know how long he'd be able to control his unsatisfied urges. "Logan seriously what the heck is up? You're literally half hyperventilating over there..." James looked worriedly over at his friend; this caused Carlos and Kendall to finally start paying attention to their best friend's twitchy behaviour. "James is right Logan, I can feel you like...shaking" Carlos muttered while putting his free hand on Logan's arm in hopes of making him calm down.

"Ahhh...nothing guys really. J-just excited to see Camille, you know it's been a while since I've seen her" He hoped that would be enough information to make his friends butt out, he really didn't want them to pry because he knew he'd cave and ask them for help with how to approach Camille. It actually wasn't a bad idea, he knew his friends wouldn't turn him down but it was just way too embarrassing.

"Oooooh, so that's why. I thought it would be something way worse Logan..." James stated as the elevator doors slid open and they walked down the hall to their apartment. As they passed through the door Carlos clapped Logan on the shoulder comfortingly and Kendall muttered in his ear that they could talk about whatever if he needed too; Logan nodded briefly at the two's gestures but his nerves had surprisingly mellowed down a little, he was very determined to see Camille now and nothing else mattered at that exact minute.

He hastily said hello to Mrs. Knight and Katie and then dropped his belongs off to his room before he was bolting out the door again and heading towards Camille's apartment on the floor above. Before he knew it he was standing outside her door and about to knock when he felt his face heat up and his breath quicken; _"What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous about seeing my freaking girlfriend? It's not like she knows what's going on in my head" _Logan tried to sort himself out with his eyes tightly closed and forehead firmly pressed against the coolness of the door in front of him. As he was silently mumbling to himself to get a grip he didn't feel the door slip away from his face as Camille almost ran into him; "Ah! Logan what are you doing? I was coming to see you..." she gasped as she regained her balance and braced her arms on Logan's sides to steady him in case he tumbled over. "How long have you been out here? Why didn't you knock?..."

"Camille? Ngh... Too many questions baby," he replied with his eyes opening instantly at the shock, he didn't know what else to say as she looked up at him gathering that something was not right in her boyfriend's demeanour. She decided to wait patiently for him to snap back into reality.

As he stared down at Camille's beautiful face he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her slightly parted lips, the pink blush of her cheeks and the single curl of hair that was dangling out of place on her forehead. He raised his hand up and brushed the hair back into place behind Camille's left ear before cupping her face gently and rubbing his thumb slowly over her left cheek. Camille's mouth turned up into a small smile as she copied the motion of Logan's thumb with hers on his waist. "I missed you so much Logan. I can't believe you're actually standing here with me now..."

"I know I haven't been able to get you off my mind for days straight..."

"Oh really now? And what exactly were you thinking about Logie bear?" Camille whispered and the look she gave Logan from beneath her lashes nearly made him pass out. Was she on to him without him even doing anything? He coughed uneasily and shuffled his feet breaking their intense eye contact. "Don't look away, I haven't seen that handsome face of yours in too long a time for you to be shy now" she stated as she grasped his chin and forced him look at her again. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he let out a hearty chuckle. "I'm sorry Camille, I just g-get nervous for some reason... I-I really just w-want to oh screw it!" He moved his hands and grabbed her face tightly as he forced their lips together in one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. Camille sighed against his lips as his tongue glided across her lips and into her mouth, passing over all her sensitive spots. She braced her hands against his forearms while he took complete control of the situation; Logan started walking forward leading his girlfriend back into her apartment and kicked the door closed with his foot once they were well inside.

They both suddenly broke away in desperate need of air but still lent their foreheads against one another, panting heavily. Logan moved his hands off Camille's face and gently stroked her shoulders; they both opened their eyes at the same time and stared heatedly at one another. "I... I'm sorry baby, I just..." Logan started but Camille cut him off, "No, Logan, what are you talking about? It's perfectly fine. In fact I kind of wanted to... Ah, talk to you."

"Talk to me about what Camille?... You're kind of scarring me now," he didn't know where this was going, she wasn't making much sense and his head was spinning after that amazing kiss and how close they still were standing to each other.

"I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level."

Logan gasped and took an unsteady step back out of Camille's reach, "y-you what?" He was in utter shock at the turn of events; never in his wildest dreams had he thought Camille would be the one to initiate something like this. Could all of his worrying and nervousness have been for nothing? He had to know if she meant what he hoped she meant. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he looked into her eyes and waited for her to elaborate, there was no way he was touching her without her giving him her total consent and he hoped she would because the fantasies in his head were resurfacing quickly and he didn't know whether he'd be able to just walk out of there without some kind of gratification.

"By the way you are looking at me I think we are both on the same page Logan..." She had her hands clasped in front of her as she gazed up at him through her lashes. She took a deep breath.

"I want us to go all the way tonight."

**To be continued! What will happen next chapter? Read and find out, I'll have it uploaded in a few days. Please Review, I'd love some feedback being a new writer and all. Also, check out my other story and review. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He stared at his girlfriend, mouth hanging open in astonishment; did she really just say that? Logan felt the adrenaline start to pump through his veins as his heart beat all but doubled in speed, he didn't know whether it was the shock or sheer excitement of what could possibly be happening to him very soon.

"Do you..." he closed his mouth quickly wiping the drool that was threatening to dribble down his chin and looked Camille squarely in the eyes, a very serious expression planted on his face despite the roller coaster of emotions pulsing silently through his body. "Are you sure about this Camille? Maybe we should just take it slow."

"Logan I am one hundred percent sure about you, and we will take it slow, I'm not going to let you have your wicked way with me on the first time," she smirked lightly at her boyfriend. Guys are guys right? They all have those raging hormones and animalistic tendencies, but she knew that Logan wouldn't hurt her. Well, not more than was expected anyway.

Meanwhile Logan had placed both his hands on the back of his neck and was scratching wildly whilst pacing backwoods and forwards in the apartment's small living space, something he did when he was nervously trying to suss out a problem. "Baby I, you have no idea how badly I've wanted this—"

"Oh I think I had a bit of an idea sweetie." Camille smiled.

"Ok, ok! Maybe I wasn't as...discrete as I thought but the point is I don't want to hurt you...I-I've never done this before. What if I do something wrong or —" he was rambling on like a lunatic and somehow he'd managed to start hyperventilating again like in the elevator. He stopped pacing and put his hands on his knees bending over and gulping erratically at the air.

Camille hurriedly ran to his side and put her arms around him urging him to move so he was sitting on the two seater couch only a few feet away. She managed to get him there and he rested his head on the back of it with his eyes scrunched closed, at least his breathing had somewhat returned normal. She gingerly sat down next him and ran her hand soothingly through his hair, some sweat had started to build on his forehead and she lovingly wiped it away before resting her hand back on top of his head.

"Logan you don't need to be worrying about this the way you are... I'm new to this too but I know everything will be alright, I want to be with you like this and I know you will treat me right. Even if it has to hurt a little..." she felt her face start to heat up, it was kind of embarrassing to be talking about it all in this way, but Logan had to stop with his excessive overanalysing if they were ever going to do anything; and she desperately wanted proceedings to commence, her skin was tingling in anticipation.

Without looking at her Logan moved his right hand and placed it on Camille's thigh tenderly rubbing it through her thin knee length pants; he opened his eyes carefully before his mouth began to speak.

"I love you so much."

"I know... I love you too Logan. With all my heart."

"You make everything better Camille; you make my head clear and calm and focused. If you are ready to do this then so am I. I'll do it... I'll make love to you tonight."

She couldn't believe her ears but she wasn't about to complain, this is exactly what she needed and it was going to be the most memorable night of her teenaged life; without saying anything she swung her body over Logan's and straddled his lap, closing her eyes she placed both hands on the sides of his neck and kissed him right on the lips before he had a chance to register that Camille wanted this to happen at that precise moment.

After a moment or two his lips were moving against hers in a slow and sensual way, their tongues dancing in the middle of their joined mouths; Logan's hands made their way around his girlfriend's waist and his thumbs cautiously brushed the skin of her back that was exposed just above her pants line. "A-are we going to d-do this here or..." Logan broke the kiss and didn't quite know how to suggest that moving to her bed would probably be the better option, the couch wasn't really big enough and he thought it would be more romantic in the safety and familiarity of Camille's bedroom.

Camille smiled at her shy boyfriend and pecked him lightly on his closed lips before standing up off of him and linking her hands with his. "Come with me," she calmly replied as she pulled him to his feet and led him down the hallway to her small but cosy en suite bedroom; Logan followed her trying desperately not to trip over his own feet. Once inside Camille guided her boyfriend to sit down on the edge of her spacious double bed and then walked back to close and lock the door.

All of a sudden as she was still facing the door and holding the door knob nervousness started to soar through her body; this was the first time she would be completely naked in front of a guy, and it wasn't even dark out yet so the room was fairly well lit, no places to hide. She took several breaths reminding herself that Logan wouldn't be wearing anything either; She turned around and tried to mask her panic so he wouldn't pick up on it.

"You ok babe? Why don't you come over here?" he patted his hand on the bed beside his body and gave her a little smirk; it was good to know that she was feeling a little insecure about this, it kind of made him want to step up and take control of the situation and look after her needs before taking care of his own.

When she didn't move right away he lifted his left hand off the bed he had just patted and curled his index finger slowly several times; "Camille...I'm getting a little lonely over here," he rolled his eyes humorously.

"Oh, right..." She tentatively walked up to him and he opened his legs slightly so she could better stand in front of him. Placing his hands on her hips he gazed up her body tantalizingly slowly, savouring every one of her curves and the way her chest was heaving with each inhale of her lungs. When he finally reached her wide brown eyes he couldn't help but gasp at the innocence within their depths; something about that turned him on to no ends, he was going to be the first one to touch her, feel her, taste every inch of flesh that he wished. He noticed that his pants were becoming impossibly constricting because his aching member was twitching ever so slightly begging to be released and put to good use as it was designed for.

Swallowing his lust, he lifted Camille's loose shirt up just high enough for him to press a kiss into her belly button not breaking eye contact once. Camille let out an honest giggle which made Logan pull back and beam brightly up at her; that one simply act seemed to have relaxed both of them. Leaning down Camille sealed their lips together once more in a light and playful kiss, they were both still smiling goofily; when Logan brushed his tongue against her lips this time Camille wasn't prepared for how forcefully he would dive into her mouth once she opened up just a tad to let him in. Her loud moan was consumed happily by Logan who continued to push his tongue further along hers trying to make her release more of those deliciously sweet sounds.

His hands had moved from her hips to the backs of her thighs, running his fingertips up and down he encouraged her to straddle his lap once more; with their lips still connected Camille did just that, flinching when she felt Logan's hardness make contact with her core. She liked feeling what she did to him... A lot. She braced her hands on his shoulders and experimentally lifted herself up on her knees slightly and then sat back down on him; the surprised groan that Logan elicited made her repeat the action a few more times whilst also gaining control of their almost out of control kissing.

"Ahnngh... Baby you have to...to stop doing that. I can't..." Logan managed to break away from the kiss but Camille wasn't heeding his warning despite his fingers franticly trying to stop the movement of her hips on his groin. Camille had switched to kissing along Logan's jaw, occasionally bringing her teeth out to nip at his taut skin on the journey to his left ear; once she reached it and had licked up the shell briefly Logan knew he had to do something before it was all over for him.

With her teeth quite roughly pulling at his earlobe he wrapped her legs around his waist, braced his palms underneath her thighs and lifted her as he stood up; within seconds they were back on the bed but Camille was under him, her head against the pillows and wrists pinned tightly above her in one of Logan's hands.

She could not believe how fast he had managed to do that or how she had never realised how much strength her usually introverted boyfriend had. She was getting more aroused with every second that passed, she was thoroughly enjoying this previously unknown side of Logan and could not wait to see what else he had up his sleeve; there was an unexpected confidence to him that really made her feel safe and her prior insecurities had significantly faded away.

Logan smirked down at her doe eyed expression and grazed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss; with his lips barely brushing hers he opened his blackened eyes and quirked an eyebrow.

"You... You're amazing Logan. And you haven't even touched me yet..." Camille whispered up at him, trying and failing to wriggle out of his grasp.

Logan thrust his hips into her once to stop her and she whimpered; "If you think that is amazing, you are going to love what I do to you next..."

**! Please don't hate me lol... Next chapter will be the last one and I promise it'll pack a punch. I have some ideas floating around my head for other slash stories so stay tuned! I'll update this one again within a few days. Please review, I'd loooove more feedback. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Camille's breath hitched in her throat, despite the total sexiness of what her boyfriend had just said the only thing that was going through her mind was how good it felt to have Logan's weight on top of her; not to mention the way he just pushed his groin into hers, she swore that would have to be one of the best feelings it was somehow different to when she was previously grinding down on him.

"_Maybe being under his will turns me on... He really is clouding my senses. Oh god, he smells so good I —" _Camille was too busy letting her mind wander with her eyes losing focus on Logan that she didn't notice him chuckle before moving his mouth close to her ear.

"Whatever it is you're daydreaming about I want in on it. Please tell me it has something to do with this," as he spoke the last part he experimentally thrust his hips into hers again and was quietly please when she snapped out of her trance and groaned beneath him.

She tried to turn her head towards him in hopes of starting a much needed kiss but he brought up his free right hand effectively stopping her with it lightly holding onto her chin.

"Uh-uh baby," he shook his head, "If we're going to do this then I will be taking the reins, your job is to lie as still as you can and let me explore your perfect, flawless body." She could feel his lips occasionally brushing against the shell of her ear when he spoke and she couldn't help the almost undetectable shudders that were travelling down her spine.

"Can you do that for me sweetheart?" He smirked, still beside her right ear; he was loving the way her inexperienced body was so far reacting to his methods.

Somehow in between the time they had entered Camille's room to when she was grinding down on him his anxiety about what was to come had all but evaporated; he knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do and now nothing was in his way. He planned on making this as pleasurable as possible for the both of them and it was clear for the whole world to see that Camille liked being dominated like this, her shivers giving a great deal away for one thing.

When she didn't reply Logan not so gently nipped on the fine edge of her ear's cartilage with his teeth, sucking it briefly after Camille let out a small yelp in surprise. Clicking his tongue in mock disappointment he continued to torment her by the side of her head.

"Hmm, you are going to have to start communicating with me Camille otherwise I may just," he made to move away whilst stifling a yawn, "decide I'm too tired after my tour and postpone this for —"

Before he could finish his sentence Camille raised her neck with all the strength she could muster and sealed their lips together, trying to push her tongue into his mouth but failing as the weight of her head was too much to hold up. Falling back onto the pillow she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll do anything you want L-Logie! Just don't stop, oh God don't stop!"

"Ah, now that's what I want to hear baby," he leant his mouth almost fully against hers, Camille's hands still held firmly in Logan's grip above her; she was half panting against his face when she heard him whisper "close your eyes."

Complying with his request she let her eyelids shut and waited for what he planned to do next; it didn't take long for her to feel his probing tongue firmly rubbing over her parted lips, assuming he wanted in she opened her mouth further to make room but was surprised when he continued to slowly move his tongue along first her bottom and then her top lip, savouring in the smoothness of the warm flesh.

A content sigh left her and it was at that precise moment that Logan decided to thrust his tongue all the way in, determinedly moving it against hers and also over her teeth occasionally.

Despite his controlled exterior disposition, Logan actually didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep up this pace; he was trying to hone himself in again at the same time as distracting Camille and in some ways it was working but he in the end decided to move things a little bit faster. Releasing her hands from his hold he placed the other at her hip and slipped it underneath Camille's top while they continued their deep kissing.

As he gently rubbed the smooth skin of Camille's stomach he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and tangle her fingers in his short black hair. He took this moment to detach himself from her mouth and press small kisses down her jaw all the way past her neck and to the hollow of her collarbone; licking the skin there briefly he then closed his lips and sucked gently as the hand on her stomach began to make its way teasingly up to her chest. Camille whimpered at the feel of his mark being left on her and tensed when she felt his fingers brush gingerly across the underside of her left breast.

"Shhh, I've got you Camille. Let me make you feel good," he coaxed her to trust him.

She nodded her head and Logan kissed her as his adventurous hand moved to cup her completely; he squeezed and relaxed his hand over her mound and revelled in the enticingly squishy but firm texture. The intensity of that short touch was too much for him to bare, pulling back rapidly he gripped the hem of Camille's shirt and forced it up; she got the picture and managed to lean up enough for him to completely remove it from her body.

Before moving back he tugged his t-shirt off as well and threw who knows where; choosing to straddle her hips instead he trailed both his hands up the sides of her body a quiet sigh escaping when he again reached the underside of her bra.

"You are so beautiful Camille...C-can I take his off?" he gazed into her eyes hopefully.

"You aren't too bad yourself Logan," with a smile on her face she pushed herself up until she was at eye level with him and braced her palms behind her, "and I told you before...you can do anything you want to me. So please hurry up, I need more." Pecking his lips once she fell back down.

He didn't need to be told twice, covering her body he ravished her breast bone with sloppy open mouthed kisses and worked his hands under her to undo the conflicting garment. Once it was loose Camille brought her own hands up and slid it off her arms. Once it was gone Logan moved one of his hands to cover her right breast and he revelled in hearing Camille's breath hitch in her throat at the new sensation; he tentatively brushed his thumb repeatedly over her nipple and watched in fascination as the small nub hardened before his eyes.

"Ngh... Logan, that feels good," she panted in between sighs.

He shuddered at her words; not being able to resist his urge any longer he brought his mouth down on her other nipple and sucked on it lightly, occasionally swiping his tongue along it which he discovered made Camille let out more soft sighs.

After several minutes of this Camille's body was arching up into his and Logan decided it was time to move on; he moved his mouth downwards placing small kisses on her blemish free skin as he went. When he reached her pants line he licked across from one hip bone to the other excruciatingly slowly, savouring the warmth that he could feel emanating from her core.

Resting his body weight on his elbows he placed one more kiss in the middle of her stomach before looking up at her with gentle eyes; "Are you ready for this?" he asked seriously.

If she was being honest, it was a struggle to even try lifting her head and answer his question; Camille was so in raptures over what his mouth was doing to her with really so little effort. She nodded her head a few times instead and hoped that would be enough for him to continue; she was slightly embarrassed about what she knew was about to happen and figured that Logan seeing her blush would probably only make it worse.

"Okay" he breathed preparing himself to see, touch and feel a woman's most intimate body part for the first time in his life. Hooking his fingers tightly into Camille's hem line Logan began to pull her now intruding pants down her legs, his eyes widening as more of her flawless skin was revealed.

**Okay, so I wrote this days ago and only just decided to post it as is. I wasn't 100% sure I liked how slow things were going, but oh well now! It is what it is. Clearly there will now be another chapter to finish it off; I can admit that I've hit a blank with how to word the next part. But I will try and have the next chapter up very soon. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan sat up on his knees as he took Camille's pants completely off and dropped them to the floor; without wasting another minute he leant back down and trailed kisses up her right leg until he reached the apex of her thighs. Resting his head against her underwear he placed a kiss on her hip bone and deeply inhaled her intoxicatingly arousing scent with his eyes closed in pure bliss.

He chanced a look up at his girlfriend as his hands held her sides gently; he was pleased to see her relaxed expression and even breathing. Bringing his attention back down to Camille's lower half he brought his tongue out and firmly swiped it along what he believed to be her clit through her panties. Even though he had no physical experience with this kind of intimacy he had researched it extensively numerous times, the topic of human anatomy is fascinating in itself and he wanted to at least know where he should be touching when the time came.

Camille twitched uncontrollably as Logan's tongue continued to firmly press over her nub; he could taste her through the thin material and it was driving him wild. Not being able to take anymore Logan pulled the last piece of Camille's clothing off her body and sealed his mouth to her once again, this time feeling the moistness and warmth of her flesh on his tongue; he let out a content groan and made to spread Camille's legs wider in order to reach down further.

"Mmm you taste like heaven baby; I can't get enough of you. Why didn't we start doing this months ago?" he quietly muttered the last part to himself.

Camille could not believe how amazing Logan's tongue felt against her, every flick he made caused her body to twitch without her say so and all she could do was grasp the bed sheets by her sides tightly and try to control her breathing.

She felt Logan's mouth move lower and cover her virgin hole whilst he gently pushed his tongue in and out of her heat; Logan breathing out of his nose on her was adding to the sensations along with the vibrations coming from his mouth as he moaned when her inner muscles tightened around his tongue.

"Logan you have to... I need more," she panted and reached for one of his hands that were on her hips, "Give me your fingers."

Logan stopped what he was doing not comprehending what she meant as he felt his right hand being pulled upwards by Camille; his eyes widened when she brought the tips of his two longest fingers into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them hungrily.

Camille was savouring the taste of Logan's fingers in her mouth, a bit of her own juices somehow managed to linger on them but it didn't bother her in the slightest. She eventually had Logan's fingers all the way in and was sucking them well, making sure they were slick enough before releasing his hand back to him. When she did Logan knew exactly what to do and brought them back down her body and positioned them right at her opening before pushing one in until his knuckle hit the warm flesh on the outer rim.

Feeling Logan's finger within her depths was just what Camille had wanted; it partially satisfied a desire in her that had been growing for the entire time her boyfriend was on tour. The relief was doubled when Logan began to move his finger in and out of her, curling it upwards every now and then which caused Camille to arch up repeatedly; after a few minutes he added the second one and speed up the motion as he started losing himself in the feeling of Camille squeezing him. He was going to reattach his mouth to her clit determined to make her climax when he felt two hands trying to pull his face up.

"What's wrong baby? D-did I hurt you?" that was the last thing he had wanted to happen, he had to admit that he was thrusting his fingers into her quite forcibly.

"No, nothing... I was just really c-close to...and I w-want you inside me when that, you know...happens."

Logan had to smile at how cute his girlfriend was being at the moment, he found her nervousness and shyness to be very heart warming. He told her it was alright with a small smirk tugging at his lips before he sat up and loosened his belt buckle.

"Wait!" Camille exclaimed while she manoeuvred underneath him until she was sitting up on her knees facing him. "Let me do that for you, it's only fair..."

Logan chuckled and kissed her briefly on the lips before swapping places with Camille, letting his head fall back against her pillow he waited for her to make the next move. He was slightly anxious about her taking his pants off but he was putting on a brave front because Camille had been responding well to his dominant persona.

Camille nudged closer to her boyfriend and straddled his thighs; she took a moment to take in the sight before her letting her hands trail over the thin line of dark hair that started near Logan's belly button and ended somewhere inside his boxers. His stomach was littered with well defined muscles and his chest was firm and heaving slowly but heavily with each inhale of air he took.

She had felt his arms before now and she knew how much strength he had but seeing the bulging flesh of his biceps and triceps made it that much more real. When she met his eyes she took note of how much darker his irises were now in comparison to every other time; she could tell that he was extremely turned on at this point and she wanted nothing more than to escalate that further if she could.

Logan's belt was already undone so she proceeded to unbutton and lower the zip that rested tightly against the very hard bulge beneath; Camille's fingers were shaking slightly as she tried to tug the skinny jeans down Logan's legs, he helped her by lifting his hips momentarily and she felt him shudder as her cold hands grazed his overheated skin.

After she awkwardly managed to get them all the way off she returned to sit lightly on his legs and eagerly cupped his manhood through the tight and straining material of his boxer briefs; Logan let out a surprised yelp at her forwardness and lent up on his elbows so he could better watch what she was doing to him, he had pictured this in his head so many times leading up to this moment that there was no way in the world he was going to miss a minute of it. He was resolute on locking the image of Camille pleasuring him for the first time into his long term memory; she looked so sexy to him right now.

"Mmmmm, baby don't stop," He couldn't help but thrust his hips up into her hand when she started stroking him properly through his underwear.

Camille smirked proudly at this, she was really enjoying bringing him pleasure like this; Copying his previous actions she brought her face down to his crotch and inhaled his scent before blowing a hot stream of air over him.

Gaining some confidence from how Logan was reacting she pulled his briefs down all the way before Logan even had a chance to respond; when he was about to comment she had already moved back up and taken half of his length into her mouth.

"Camille! Oh god..." Logan cried out at the sudden heat that was enveloping his throbbing member; he put all his weight on his left arm and cradled Camille's cheek with his other hand, encouraging her to continue.

And continue Camille did; she sucked on the tip solidly and moved her hand up and down the base steadily, occasionally bringing her tongue out to swipe across Logan's slit. Although she didn't have time to take a good look Camille knew that Logan was fairly big and very thick, she could tell by how far her mouth was stretched and because there was a considerable amount of flesh in the middle that wasn't in either her hand or mouth.

Meanwhile Logan's fingers had knotted themselves in the long flowing strands of hair behind Camille's neck and he was cautiously thrusting his hips up to meet her mouth; she delighted in the strangled moans that escaped his lips every time he would be pushed slightly further into her throat.

Camille would have loved to continue but her jaw was beginning to get sore from being open so wide for such a long time that she had to pull off, feeling slightly disappointed in herself at the little sigh of protest that left Logan's lips when she did; oh well it was only her first time and she thought she was doing alright considering.

"Come here," he breathed.

Camille looked up at him with longing eyes before muttering a small okay and moving up his body until their foreheads were pressed together, their breaths mingling as one. Logan ran his hands soothingly along Camille's back and lent forward to start a slow and loving kiss; their tongues moved together mildly until Logan pulled away.

"Lie down next to me on your back," Logan whispered.

Doing what she was told Camille rolled herself off her boyfriend and relaxed her back against the mattress; within seconds Logan was on top of her tenderly kissing the skin just behind her left ear, his hands on either side of her head were aimlessly playing with her curls of hair.

"Wrap your legs around my thighs baby," he implored her.

As she did so her hands moved to hold his upper arms but it turned out to be a vice like grip, her nails were faintly digging into his taut skin; Logan noticed that Camille's breathing had increased and her eyes seemed kind of fearful. He smiled fondly down at her and tenderly stroked her forehead with his fingertips.

"Don't be afraid Camille, you wanted this remember? And you know I won't do anything you aren't ready for right? Heck it's my first time too. Let me show you how much I love you. Okay?..." He brushed his nose against hers endearingly and felt her nod her head once.

"I love you Logan," her hands relaxed a little, she didn't need to say anything else to him; what he had told her was true and the brief moment of pain she was bound to experience was worth being with her boyfriend in this moment.

"I love you too baby," he confirmed as he shuffled marginally between Camille's legs; holding his achingly excited member right at her opening Logan focused on her eyes, "Try and relax Camille, it will make it...easier." he grimaced at his choice of words and Camille chuckled lightly at the silly look on his face.

Logan chose that precise moment of her distraction to thrust himself inside her not stopping until he could feel his balls pressing against her ass. Camille cried out loudly as she felt a ripping pain course through her entire body; the feeling of having Logan inside of her was not very appealing currently. Logan didn't dare more an inch; the look on Camille's face mixed with the small tear that was making its way down her cheek nearly broke his heart, but he knew that this was a necessary step and that it would start feeling better for her soon enough. For him every ounce of this felt absolutely amazing; the way her walls were hugging his cock repeatedly was the best sensation and he couldn't help the shivers that were passing through him every few seconds.

"I'm sorry Camille," he breathed and kissed away the tear that was nearly at her jaw line. "Just tell me when you want me to move."

"That hurt Logan..."

"I know, but it gets better. You know it does." he consoled her.

As the words were leaving his mouth Camille's body was already starting to accept the intrusion and she could feel the desire blossoming in the pit of her stomach. She experimentally shifted her hips a few times and was blown away at how still Logan was managing to stay. Eventually she decided that all the pain had subsided and she rubbed at the back of Logan's head to get his attention; in attempt to make Camille relax he had attached his lips to her collarbone, pressing endless kisses to her perfect skin. Raising his head up again Logan smiled at her questioningly.

"Y-you can move now Logie. It f-feels good." she stammered.

Logan's smile widened considerably and he sealed their lips together; as he did he moved his hips back almost all the way and then gently thrust back in, repeating the motion. They both moaned quietly at the same time into each other's mouths at the sheer intimacy of what they were feeling.

"Ah, Camille you're so tight and warm... I love this. I-I'm close already." he whispered shyly, everything was just overwhelming his senses and the anticipation of this moment had turned him on too intensely.

"Me too Logan... I have never felt this good in my life." Camille managed to slip in before Logan crashed his lips to hers again with more force than their previous kisses; her words and his impending orgasm made him thrust into her harder and faster causing a small slapping sound to resonate between their bodies.

He could feel his thrusts starting to become erratic and moved his right hand down to rub Camille's clit in hopes of speeding up her climax; the girl in question began to writhe beneath him at the added stimulation and moaned every single time Logan would push back into her. Their tongues were moving with one another until Camille broke away as her release overtook her small frame; she couldn't help the silent gasps that she was emitting at the insane pleasure her body was experiencing as Logan kept up his quick pace of movement.

Feeling Camille's insides flex around him sent Logan toppling over the edge as well and he stilled his hips against hers as he released his load of hot cum deep inside her body, moaning her name along with several curses. Logan collapsed on top of Camille and tried not to put all his weight on her despite his complete exhaustion; they stayed like this for minutes on end as they both caught their breath.

Camille's hands were aimlessly drawing patterns on Logan's back when he slowly decided to pull out of her grumbling at the loss of warmth and lie next to her on his side; he tentatively brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

Before he could speak she placed a finger against his lips to stop him and his eyes widened a tad; "Thank you Logan... There is nobody else in the world I can picture myself doing this with and that was...that was so incredible," Camille sighed, she leant forward with a slight smirk on her face.

"I can't wait until we do it again."

END

**And there it is! Finally finished, I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. I really pushed myself to get this out quickly as an apology for splitting up the scene so much. Please leave me a review I'd love to read what you all thought of it. Until next time then, CA.**


End file.
